Chains and Pains
by Carlan
Summary: Inuyasha has been a slave to Naraku forever, but when a new slave comes will inuyasha get over Kikyo's death and be able to help her escape? Bad summ InuXKag some MirXSang
1. My Story

This is my first fan Fic, so please be nice . 

Chapter 1: My story

The master released the chains from his burnt raw flesh. He rubbed them anxiously, trying to subdue most of the pain. The cage doors creaked closed, and left him in complete darkness. More of the sores on his body ached, and he had nothing to help relieve the pain. His name was Inuyasha, a half breed, of human, and inu youkai. Humans were the real slaves, yet since he was only a half breed. No one accepted him, so he was considered human and was made as a slave. But his chores were different from any of the other slaves in the mansion. He fought against other slaves to win his master money, his strength was over powering, due to his youkai half, and was forced to fight, and slay other slaves for the money.

Inuyasha rested his head against the brick wall, surrounding him. It was cold, almost to cold to breath. It stung his lungs when he toke a breath. I life in a cage, this was how it had always been. Everyday longing for night when they could rest and have the scraps from Master Narakus's table to clench their hunger, or even have a drop of wine, or rum, on their lips was like a blessing, Inuyasha despised Naraku for numerous reasons, There was a slave which had accepted him, a girl by the name of Kikyo, she had accepted him and loved him in return, yet Naraku had taken her away to be killed, because she refused to be in a separate cage than Inuyasha. It had made him sick, and completely filled with undying rage

Another reason was that Naraku himself was a half demon, But Kikyo was the only one who had known this and told Inuyasha the story in secret, Naraku didn't know what Kikyo had told Inuyasha, He was a human who had escaped from the village long enough to give his soul up to demons. When he came back, he proposed himself the great spider demon, and of course they found no suspicions against him and was able to have slaves of his own, A hanyou having other hanyou's and humans as "pets" as he called them, This upset him very much but Kikyo's death had crossed the line. But he was unable to go against Naraku for 2 years the 2 years Kikyo had been dead "Kikyo..." Inuyasha whispered to himself. His eyelids were heavy and began to drop, His silver hair dropped into his golden eyes. But he couldn't sleep, he needed revenge on Naraku, he longed to have his masters blood on his hands

_The next day_

Inuyasha had only rested an hour before he was pulled out of his cage and chained again. Sesshomaru, was the one who was in charge of the slaves, to make sure none of them tried to escape, but Sesshomaru was his own brother, his brother was put through torture pain, and he didn't even care. Sesshomaru hated Inuyasha for being a hanyou, parts of his blood ran through Inuyasha, the filthy hanyou, who was named his "brother" Before he was pushed to Naraku's feet he sent his infamous glare towards him.

"Taisho Inuyasha," Naraku teased. Pulling on the chains on his neck, "You have done well for me as a warrior, and you will spent the rest of your miserable life as one, today your opponent will be Jinenji... I hear he is called.." Another hanyou, just like myself... He toke a sharp breath, once Naraku released his chains, What Inuyasha couldn't stand about this was these fights were to the death, and so many had perished at his hands he only wished it had been Naraku who his opponent was.

He let out a sigh. 'Kikyo..." he whispered again. A shattering cry echoed through the stone walls, a woman's voice, with other slave handlers trying to keep her calm, Inuyasha heard the woman being slapped and it had silenced her a bit, She still tried to struggle free, and was dropped beside Inuyasha at Naraku's feet, Raven hair, chocolate brown eyes, determination, her figure, It couldn't have been... It was Kikyo! She was beaten black and blue blotches covered her body, dried blood, on most of her open wounds, and her clothing shredded to bit, on barely covering her up... Inuyasha sat stunned, He couldn't beleive it, Kikyo...

"Ah..." Naraku grinned lifting her chin to face him, "The young Higurashi Kagome... a beauty aren't you.."Kagome spat at his feet, and pulled her face away. It wasn't Kikyo... Inuyasha sighed to himself his heart and broken into more pieces, but this girl was nearly identical to Kikyo. Could she be... a reincarnation?

I know short chapter, I got up at like 5 am to get the computer before my bro woke up, yes I steal his... and I'm just finishing at 6:15am -.- Hope you liked it!

plushie out XoXo


	2. Healing wounds

I'm sorry i realize after reading the first chappie a couple times about mistakes, will try to do better and please (not that anyone has) Do not flame me if any of your bishis/favs get hurt in this fic

"Ah..." Naraku grinned lifting her chin to face him, "The young Higurashi Kagome... a beauty aren't you.."Kagome spat at his feet, and pulled her face away. It wasn't Kikyo... Inuyasha sighed to himself his heart and broken into more pieces, but this girl was nearly identical to Kikyo. Could she be... a reincarnation?

Chapter 2: Healing wounds

(miroku)

I woke to the familiar sounds of chains clashing, and dragging to the flor, My vision was still unclear due to the lack of light. But the feathure I most reckonized was the men with silver hair, One of them being Inuyasha, I couldn't imagine Inuyasha's pain, The woman he loved was killed in front of him, ans each and everyday he was sent out o kill innocent people, for others amusment. He had sworn never to love again, to ensure her safety, I was merely an ordinary slave, those who clean, cook, do errands, the simpler choers, Still every slave in his house had something to hold against him, if it was a beating, a death, but mine was my hand, a hole in my right hand which would consume anything in it's path, I've come to be able to contraol it holding a speacial glove around it, and a rosary to keep it safe, I have called it "The wind tunnel" I would have set Naraku into it in a heart beat on if he had not his poisonous inscects, The would poison me, and I would then die as well.

Nobody blamed me for wanting to keep my life, so none of the slaves pressured me to do it. I wanted Naraku dead for other reasons, my grandfather, and father, had been sucked away into their wind tunnels, and Naraku ceased to aid them. The bastard! Then a womans voice had called out screaming, desperate, Moments past, and my heart pounded like a drum, The doors opened and the woman was held by her throat, She seemed to look exactly like Kikyo, And determined as her, Sesshomaru threw her into the cage next to mine and Inuyasha's.

"Scum! Release me at once!" The woman cried kicking the cage bars, Sessomaru laughed and slammed the door behind him. She would prove to be a headache

(Inuyasha)

Koga released his shackels, and shoved Inuyasha into the fighting area, Jinenji, was a horse demon hanyou in fact, He was large, and tall, but Inuyasha was not the least intimidated. Jenenji pounced forward to grab hold on him, but he quickly dodged, and tried to counter, with his Iron reaver, It left a large cut on his left arm that was not fatal. Damn!

The battle continued and both were pretty beat up especially Inuyasha, he could barely stand on his feet, his baige brown pants, had now seemed to be a crimson, with all the blood pouring from him. "Forgive me..." Jinenji whispered before holding out a fist. "Forgiven.." Inuyasha chocked. "Blades of blood!" It was over Jinenji dropped dead to his feet, And the pain had consumed his heart again. The cruel haertless bastard made me kill another hanyou... I'll get even. An old woman hobbeled over to the corpse over her dead son, and sobbed. Inuyasha fell to his knees next to his fallen foe, his breathing was hoarse, and he didn't think he'd be able to stand. The cheering only made the pain worse. A salted tear dripped down his cheek, one tear he had shed for Kikyo, and one tear he shed for himself. "Take him back to his cages at once." Naraku instructed.

When Inuyasha was back to the mansion, he was uselessly thrown aside into the cage. His wounds scraped against the uneven ground, and stung. He let out a cry of pain. He sat up slowly and brushed the small stones and dirt from the open wounds. _Kill me now... _he begged, He couldn't die in battle that was to degrating, a slow painfull death, was nothing to beg for, but to die pianlessly was what he could want.

"Your wounds..." An innocent voice said out. Inuyasha turned his head , to see the girl from earlier, the one that looked like Kikyo. "Wha..?" Kagome stuck her arm through the bars, and gently touched Inuyasha's shoulder. "Come closer, I can fix them for you..." What other choice did he have, risk being infected with something, or excepting help from someone in two years, He could help but accept, Moving on his good arm he pushed himself over to the side of the cage to Kagome. "I'm gonna need some of you fabric... not alot but just enough." "Feh..." Was his only reply. So Kagome reached over to Inuyahsa's pants and ripped a good piece of the bottom off, after she shred that into more little pieces, and began to scrub the dried blood with a bit of her own saliva. Her soft hands on Inuyasha's shoulder almost made him loose it. Everything about her seemed exactly like Kikyo. Her kindness, Her apperance, everything. "by the way... I'm Kagome... as you probaly already know..." Inuyasha nodded slightly. "... Inuyasha..."

Thank you for your reviews! enjoy...

plushie XoXo


	3. two heart, One free

. Her soft hands on Inuyasha's shoulder almost made him loose it. Everything about her seemed exactly like Kikyo. Her kindness, Her apperance, everything. "by the way... I'm Kagome... as you probaly already know..." Inuyasha nodded slightly. "... Inuyasha..."

Chapter 3: Change of Heart

"Mew." The small youkai, purred and flicked her tail gently on her masters arm. "Oh Kilala..There you are..." The woman scopped the feline into her arms, and gently stroked her head. Sango knelt down on the grass and placed Kilala down slowly. She had come to the house ages ago, only to see her family perish at Naraku's hands, She despised him for this and promised to get even, but now was not the time. Naraku had been extremly good to Sango, He alowed her to sleep in a good bed, eat at his table, and even wear the finest of clothing, She knew why and feared it more than ever. Naraku claimed Sango to be his mate. Against her will, and she had no way to stop it, it would be this or death, But the closer she got to Naraku the easier it would be to trust her and then she would claim her family's honour, and kill her family's murderer. "Ah my dear Sango... I'm not surprised to see you here." Naraku said, gazing down at her. The woman turned away from him, her face burning with anger. "You are a heartless man... Naraku..." She replied through clenched teeth,

Naraku smirked, and toke hold on her arm. "Don't be so cold hearted... wench... after all, you'll be sharing the rest of your life with me," She pulled away from his grip and headed towards the house, the fire feline, racing after her. "If you'll excuse me ..._my lord... _But I have some buissness that needs to be taken care of!" Why was it my family that had to be killed why couldn't it have been me... What have they done that was so horrible? Naraku's face was twisted into a frown, "Once I'm finished with her... She can gladly be with her father, and brother, in hell."

Sango felt so guilty here she was, dressed finely eating whatever she pleased slept smoothly at night, while slaves were straving, and some slaves not even having clothing, It was like a steak through her heart and slowly twisting. It was to painful to even bare. A stray tear ran down Sango's pale cheek. "Mew" Kilala purred again rubbing herself on Sango's ankel. "Ki...lala..." Sango whimpered bursting into tears, she fell to her knees and cradeled the feline in her arms, Why did Naraku choose her? Why couldn't she be a slave like them? Not have to have this guilt.

Once Naraku was finally dead, she would free them, it was the least she could do.

The boy's lifeless eyes stared into oblivion, His chest did not rise, from taken breath, and his eyes did not blink, His skiin was stained the purest white, but his veins here very visible from under his arms, body, and top of his hands, He was dead, The boy's head lowered greatfully as Naraku swept past him angerrily, "Come boy!" he hollered, "Yes...master Narku... " He replied grimmly, Dragging his feet heavily after the lord. _That woman..._ he thought, _She stains my mind, her face is so familiar, but ... _"Kohaku!" Naraku roared, "You're falling behind, Keep up!"

AN: To my redaers

I apologize, I have not posted the next chapter in such a long time, and the content was small, I was gone on vacation in Flordia, and did not have time write the next chapter, I went to libraries, any where i could find a computer, but they would not allow me to surf on the internet so I wasn't even able to check any reviews please accept my apology, and I promise to upload soon Thank you

Plushie XoXo


End file.
